


Arranged Documents

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Background Original Characters - Freeform, Characters Mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: It started out with a tradition, three witness, two signatures and one parchment.





	Arranged Documents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilmoon08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/gifts).



> Here are my NOTES for this years story.  
> Author Note: Hi Aprilmoon08,  
> I hope that this story met your expectations if there is some errors that slipped by me and my beta reader. I am truly sorry. When I started writing this piece I knew that I had a great Challenge ahead of me. I am hoping that I met the expectations of this challenge as I mainly focused on the change of the relationship. I really enjoyed writing this story and hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> ~A

**Title:** Arranged Documents  
**Author:** Angelstar3999  
**Beta:** SisterSue1, Winterwolf  
_Many thanks to Editors, friends and family for helping me improve this story._  
**Rated:** Pg-13 -- NC-17  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Characters:** Glorfindel, Ecthelion Elrond, Erestor, Melpomaen Mentioned: Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen  
**Disclaimer:** Tolkien was the creator, and Author of Middle-Earth and its inhabitants, and do not gain anything by writing this story Summary: It started out with a tradition, three witness, two signatures and one parchment.

* * *

  
**Request:** Rating up to = NC-17  
Requested pairing = Erestor/Glorfindel  
Story elements = Angst with a happy ending. Looking for a story where Erestor and Glorfindel are getting use to married life in an arranged marriage.  
Do NOT include =No twincest

* * *

Erestor felt a slow descent of dread as he was led to his new house and future herven who he would be sharing eternity with. They were making the long journey between the houses to show that he was leaving his Adar’s house and joining his Hervens. Still draped in his family coat of arms as he made his way to where the ceremony would be performed.

_‘ Out of all his sibling why was he chosen for this age long tradition. Why did he have to sacrifice his happiness for the sake of the honor of their house.’_

“Come along Erestor… We must not keep your Herven waiting.. It shows a lack of manners.”

Erestor adjusted his robes as he looked up to his almost indifferent Naneth who was walking alongside his Adar. She almost seem not to care, well if that was the case neither did he. Yet as his thoughts soured he made sure to quicken his steps.

It would not do well for anyone to anger his Naneth at this time.

* * *

Glorfindel observed his long time friend Ecthelion in the mirrors reflection smirking at him as he tried to smooth down his robes, and hair. He wanted this ceremony to be perfect and him showing up looking like he took a tumble down the stairs.

“You need to relax, mellon-nin. I have not seen you this nervous since your promotion last moon.” Ecthelion relaxed against the wall and watched as his longest friend fidget much like an over excited elfling. “Erestor is not going to notice if you have a few wrinkles.”

“I know that…” Yet the fluttering in his stomach would not cease. From the moment he had laid eyes on Erestor he had known no other would settle for him. He thanked whatever higher power that existed that his parents had chosen Erestor for his partner in life.

They would be bonded this afternoon through life and death. After their bonding they would have a small gathering where the newly bonded would be given gifts and acknowledgement to their new life together. From there they would head to their new housing unit which had been added on too the House of the Golden Flower in preparation for the addition to the family.

“Did you take my suggestion into account.?”

Glorfindel looked to Ecthelion through the mirror as he nodded his head. He had and was hoping that it would help Erestor feel more at home.

“I would not let worry consume you. I know that this is not how you wanted to court Erestor, but I have utmost faith that this will work out for both of you. “ Ecthelion squeezed his best friend shoulder, and he had to admit to himself that this was not what he wanted for his younger brother, but if he had to choose anyone for his favorite brother it would be Glorfindel who he knew would treat his brother right.

“Le hannon… I needed that.” Glorfindel felt the stress leave his body as he gave himself a once over with exasperation he released the breath he was holding. _‘This would have to do._ _’_

* * *

 Erestor was shocked to see Glorfindel at the altar as he adjusted his stance. Although it did not make his bonding better at the very least he knew his Herven was an honorable elf and he knew that he would not be permanently separated from his siblings.

  
“Come along, Ion-nin… no time to waste…”  
  
“Enough,  Alastegiel can you at least show some form of compassion instead of being in such haste. We have no other engagement other than our youngest son’s bonding.”  
  


Erestor watched as his Adar hissed through his teeth at his Naneth with disinterest. He was use to his Naneth’s behavior by now. He long ago accepted that he was not the favorite or Apple of his mother’s eye. Ecthelion and their Adar made up for lack of affection.

“His behavior is embarrassing and shaming to the House of the Water Fountain. How can you stand here and let him shame us and waste our time.” Alastegiel eyes sharpened feeling just on her actions.

“No, the only one embarrassing me at the moment is you, and if you have other engagements to attend to than by all means go I will make up an excuse for you as usual. Do not expect me though to welcome you with open arms.” Eruaphadion ignored his wife as he helped his son towards where the House of the Golden Flower was waiting.

Thankfully, his friends had not heard his wifes spats this time and he was saved from humiliation of making up an excuse for her lack of compassion to their youngest son.

His oldest son, Ecthelion was to be the witness of the marriage and stand over the signing of papers. Not that the papers were important it was the witnessing of Valar who blessed the union that was most important to the bonding.

“Mae govannen, Mellon-nin.” Lord Tuilalcaron greeted his friend along with his beloved wife. He knew that today was truly dreary with no sun in sight.

“And Mae govannen, Erestor I want to welcome you to our family may your bonding be bless.”

“Le Hannon, Lord Tuilalcaron,” Erestor was not sure how to respond he had known Lord Tuilalcaron since he was a young elfing.

“There is no need to thank me, Erestor after all soon you and I will be family. “ Lord Tuilarcaron as he made no acknowledgment to Alastegiel who he saw as being indifferent and cold. “Today is full of new beginning.

* * *

 

Glorfindel watched as Erestor’s hand was placed in his as binding cloth was wrapped around their joined hands signaling the union of two houses.

He was admiring the colors on Erestor’s robes and how they seem to bring out his good traits.

Soon he would be able to drape his house cloak over Erestor’s shoulders signifying the acceptance of his House towards his bonding.  His Cloak was warm with fur trimming and light in color compared to the robes with both their coat of arms entwined. All Glorfindel could do was pray that Erestor enjoyed his bonding gift.

“Now Glorfindel, this is where you must take your cloak and drape it over Erestor’s shoulders as a sign of transferring protection from his ancestor’s house to your house.”

As Glorfindel felt his heart pick up speed while he went through the motions of unclasping his over cloak and draping over Erestor’s shoulders tucking in his hair as his lifted the hood giving Erestor some privacy without breaking tradition.

“Now Erestor, take Glorfindel’s hand as I use this ribbon to bond your hands as a symbol of your eternal bond may it never be broken even in death.

Glorfindel ignored the echo of the witness, as he helped Erestor entwine his hand while the priest tied the ribbon around their hands and arms.

“I now summon, the Valar, to entwine your souls in holy union. May they bless this bonding and be your eternal witness. May they guild you and enrich your life, and as you step out on your journey as bonded, and partners in life.”

As he looked up, Glorfindel could not help shiver as a wind blew through the room taking the light from candles before they sparked wildly bringing light back to room.

* * *

Erestor’s eye open lazily, as he looked to his husband who was still in the lands of Imro. Now he remembered. They had to consummate their bonding and it would of been so much better if Glorfindel had not been gentle with him. Making sure that his focus was not on the witness, but the pleasure that he was receiving.

Snuggling back into coverts, Erestor was not sure how to take the last days events. Yet, he so wanted to give this bonding his best. After all for better or worse he was now legally bonded to Glorfindel, his Herven.

It was early and he was not ready to be productive today. So for first time in last few weeks he made his own decision, and relaxed back into the bed as he let Imro whisk him away.

**~*~**

Glorfindel stretch outwards as he looked across as his sleeping Herven. He did not love him, but he adored his Herven. How could he not after all. Erestor was everything any House would be proud to call their own. Smart and resourceful, Glorfindel had seen first hand Erestor able to come up with plans that even his senior advisers were not able to. Compassionate to all those who he came across even when they did not show the same. He so desperately wanted this affection which was growing to be received, but most importantly he wanted to gain it.

With that thought Glorfindel rose from their bedding, as he decided to gather their morning meal.

As he threw on the trousers and tunic and he made his way out of the room to go gather some food. He took one last look at Erestor’s resting form.

* * *

Glorfindel, groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck as he entered the entrance to Erestor’s and his home as he put his cloak way, and closing the door. Only to stop dead in his tracks and lovely sight in front of him. He was now very pleased that he took Ecthelion advice to rinse before returning home. There was Erestor stirring what he assumed was his favorite soup and it smell brought back a little spring back to his step.

“Erestor?”

Erestor jumped slightly as he turned to his Herven, flushing slightly at the sight of Glorfindel standing near the table.

“It smell wonderful in here…” Glorfindel made sure to put his cloak away as he locked the entrance door.

“I made our evening meal… I thought you would enjoy a meal in the comforts of our home.” Erestor’s ramble trailed off at Glorfindel’s smile widen.

“Erestor, there is no need to be nervous. I am just happy to see you and this meal is a welcoming surprise.” Glorfindel wound his arms around Erestor’s waist as he placed a kiss on Erestor’s crown.

“Come, I would love to try the soup, as you tell me what you got up to while I was away.” Glorfindel reluctantly released Erestor.

* * *

“Glorfindel, surely this ellon is not truly bad.” Erestor placed a calming hand on Glorfindel’s neck, while he massage the headache away from his agitated Herven.

“I cannot explain it. Yet it seems a little too convenient that Maeglin and his Naneth showed up when they did. I want to give him a chance.” Pausing, Glorfindel inhaled deeply. “But every time I try to will myself to give this young ellon who watched his Naneth’s murder I feel such a sense of dread. You did not see how he looked at in his eyes.”

Erestor sat so their knees were bumping as he took his Herven’s hands in his own. He trusted Glorfindel’s judgement just as much as his brother’s if not more.

“I trust you… yet it is best to observe Maeglin, before passing judgement. If you truly believe that he means ill to our fair city and its people that I will stand fully behind you.”

* * *

Glorfindel felt nervous altogether as put the final touches to their bed. 

“Do not rush, take your time and be attentive.” Glorfindel took his Adar’s words to heart as he wanted his marriage to work with Erestor and be just as happy as his parents are. As he pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused on the task ahead. 

He treaded quietly over the carpet, and into the kitchen to take the sticky buns out of their oven. As he hastily pulled them out and put them into the waiting basket he checked to make sure the other food was ready.

With the food looking perfect, Glorfindel grabbed the basket as he made his way back to their bedroom where he placed it gently on the table.

Now all he had to do was wait for Erestor to be back from visiting his brothers.

                                                                                                                                            **~*~**

Light feathered kisses brought Glorfindel from his slumber, as he took in the familiar scent of Erestor’s hair. Smiling, he hummed lowley as he blinked away his sleep induced mind to come to the sight of Erestor in only a tunic laying on top of him as his eyes danced merrily.

Glorfindel felt the nervous jitters leave his body as he pulled Erestor closer, before dipping down and claiming Erestor’s lips in a chased kiss.

With each kiss, Glorfindel could feel himself become drunk with desire. He was the one to make the first move wasn’t he. As he felt Erestor’s fingers made work of his tunic as it was slowly peeled off of his body.

All the while making a trail down his abdomen as Erestor grazed his fingers along his side enjoying the sound he rose from his herven. He had been ready for while now and knew Glorfindel had wanted to take the next step. 

“Erestor… Slow down Melelth..” 

Glorfindel could feeling burning coil flow through his body and his cock harden at the small kisses and kitten licks that Erestor placed on his lower abandon as he undid his trousers freeing his erection.

He hauled Erestor upwards as he seized his Herven’s mouth in an bruising, punishing kiss. As he ran his hands down Erestor’s hips as he quickly discarded the offending clothing, while pulling him flush against his body as he rub their erections together causing a hiss to come from Erestor’s bruised lips.

Glorfindel placed his hands on  Erestor’s thighs, and as he grabbed his backside he spread his cheeks wide to get a good view of his entrance. 

He ran his thumb over the tip of Erestor’s erection swiping clear liquid from the head. He licked up the vine slowly enjoying the sounds escaping Erestor’s lips as his legs shook and seem to dig into their bedding. 

Glorfindel needed something to loosen Erestor hole and make their coupling as pleasure as possible when he remember the oil he left on their night stand.

With reluctance he released Erestor’s Cock with much reluctance he moved upward as he grabbed the oil enjoyed the glazed and flustered. And he dipped his fingers he ran them together before running them over Erestor entrance, breaching them in slow motion as he picked up rhythm. He only added another finger, stretching Erestor when he started to push down on his fingers. 

As he added a third finger he placed light kisses on the base of Erestor’s erection as he could feel him shutter as he ran his tongue under the head before taking it into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks he followed the rhythm of his fingers as he felt empowered by the gasps and mews that his beloved was making. As he adding another finger, he felt Erestor tense before his mouth was flooded with a salted taste of cum. 

Swallowing, Glorfindel swiped his tongue along the still hard erection before releasing it as he leaned upwards he took Erestor’s lips into slow kiss. 

He hummed as he pulled his fingers free, feeling that Erestor was ready as he aligned his erection as he slowly pushed in only to hiss at how tightly he was gripped. As he pushed forward he couldn’t help but gasps as he claimed Erestor’s lips. He was close, yet did not want to cum without Erestor. As he took a hold of Erestor’s cock in his hand he stroked in time of his thrust feeling his skin heat up and covered in sweat. 

His breathing quickened and he felt light headed with desire he thrust becoming more erratic. When Erestor reached his peak for the second time. He felt himself cum with a low moan.

 

  **~*~**

It some time later, Erestor was tracing Glorfindel’s fingers. He truly loved Glorfindel’s eyes as they had a way to express emotions that there were no words for.

“That was a wonderful welcome home…” Glorfindel blinked a little as he felt perfectly content just to lay next to Erestor.

Erestor just hummed as he kissed Glorfindel in silence. He was not done with his herven yet and had no plans of going to sleep anytime soon.                                                                                                                      


* * *

_‘That Orc smeared feces…’_ Glorfindel raged inside as he saw the sky light up with their enemies wrath he was right. 

Oh dear Eru he had not wanted to be right. As he squeezed Erestor’s arm he could feel his partners body shaking. 

Turning around he dragged Erestor through the halls determined to get Erestor far from the danger, before returning to give his Herven a fighting chance to escape. 

“Glorfindel, Glorfindel… GLORFINDEL! Daro!” Erestor was shocked at the panicked, and pained look in Glorfindel’s face. 

“I need you to meet up with Idril, Earendil, and help get them to safety.” Glorfindel pulled Erestor close as he felt the stinging in his eyes.

“No… I won't leave you… I will not, Glorfindel… you cannot ask this of me.” 

“You must… Idril will need all the help… and I must go to help your brother fight off these beast.” Glorfindel kissed Erestor’s damp cheeks knowing this would be last moment that they would most likely be together alive. 

Glorfindel placed his clasp around Erestor’s new cloak as he shared one last meaningful kiss with his Herven all the while thinking about how much he loved Erestor.

“I can’t lose you…” Erestor was trying to pull himself together as he knew that Idril would need all the aid.

“I know I feel the same way… Yet I need you to do this… meleth-nin I need you to be safe.” 

As Glorfindel reluctantly let go of Erestor when spotting Idril, Tuor, and their son he turned as he gave Erestor one last look. 

“I need to find your brother and help him… Be safe… I love you.” Glorfindel took off not able to delay any longer leaving a shaken Erestor behind him.  


* * *

Erestor couldn’t breath, as he choked on his own air. His herven, Glorfindel had fallen to the Barlog, along with most of their fair city. It was alight with hatred and fire as they led Idril away from the carnage. The only good that had come out of the whole thing was the traitor was dead, killed by his own lust and greed.

Yet the crushing blow was watching Glorfindel fall to the Balrog and not being able to bring aid. He had been helpless, and that had been the worst feeling he had ever experience. 

As he watched his home burn Erestor vowed to himself this would be the last time that he ever felt this helpless.

“We need to leave and find shelter.” Erestor pulled himself together as he looked to the survivors.  “Idril, Tuor do you know anywhere that we can find shelter?”

“Yes, Lord Erestor…” Idril paused as she look to her Her Herven Tuor who nodded. 

“Lord Erestor is right we must move there is nothing we can do for the people, but those us who survived must continue to do so for those who sacrifice their lives so we could escape. “ Tuor place his hand on Erestor’s shoulder not even trying to figure out how he was still standing.

“You have my support, my lord….” Tuor placed one hand over his heart.

“Don’t call me that.. I am Lord of nothing..” Erestor shook his head.

“That is where you are wrong, Erestor you are still Lord of your house and our friend.” Idril smiled as she checked the young scribe over all the while replaying the scene she had witness between Erestor and Glorfindel. He had sacrifice so much and not it was her turn to give back.

“Now we move out…”

“I am sorry, Glorfindel.. I am sorry that I never able to tell you how much I loved you…” Erestor whispered.

Erestor took one last look to the smoldering remains that he once called home with his Herven Glorfindel, before turning his back and walking away.

* * *

 

 ~Imladris the last homely home~

“Lord Elrond, should I be concerned?” Erestor followed after Earendil’s son with slight amusement.

“No… no.. I am sure you will greatly enjoy this surprise.” Elrond’s eyes lit up as his advise, brother and long time friend pulled a face.

“So concern it is…” 

“You worry too much… oh did you happen to make extra soup with the sticky buns...Stop laughing.” Elrond paused as he smiled inside at seeing Erestor smile this close to the anniversary that took his family and home away from him.

“Yes, I had Melpomaen drop it off in the office so we could have a private meal. Your sons should be returning tomorrow at the latest and there are new correspondence from your daughter and in laws on your desk.” 

Erestor rattled off the long list much to the amusement of Elrond who pulled his friend close as they slowed down. There really was no hurry to get to their destination after all and it was nice sunny day.

As they made it to the strong wood doors to Elrond’s office, Erestor stopped as his eyes as he turned to Elrond.

“Are we expecting extra visitors today?” Erestor searched his friend’s expression, and came to the conclusion that he looked far too innocent. 

“Did I forget to mention that little detail.” Elrond smile widen.

“Yes. You forgot to mention that…” Erestor sighed as he muttered under his breath about the annoyance of little Earendil’s children which only made Elrond’s smile grow.

Erestor adjusted his outer robes, as he pushed against the doors and let them swing wide open. He was not prepared for who he saw inside sitting next to the fireplace.

* * *

Glorfindel was in a state of shock, there in front of him was his Herven. Barely touched by time he had become even more alluring and intoxicating. “Meleth…”

Erestor had not said a word, yet he was shaking and pale as a sheet. 

Glorfindel stood as he approached Erestor with as much caution as one would use on an injured animal.

“Erestor, it is I… please speak…” Glorfindel was inching to touch Erestor after many years apart.

“You died… I saw you die…”

Glorfindel eyes closed as pain blossomed through his chest at how much anguish was in Erestor’s voice. 

He did not notice Elrond motion for the young Scribe Melpomaen to follow him as they left.

“I am so sorry, meleth. I did not want you to go through such pain and I never prepared either of us for the scenario that we would be parted.” Glorfindel paused as mulled over what to say next.

He was so deep in thought that when a warm body tackled him all he could do was collect him in his arms as he felt his tunic warm, with salted tears. As he looked down, he recognized a familiar golden band, his bonding ring entwined in Erestor’s hair.

All Glorfindel could do was lay his head on top of Erestor’s head as he rubbed circles on his Herven’s back. How he had missed this warm while away in the halls of waiting.

**~*~**

As he opened his eyes, Erestor allowed his thoughts to take order once again. They were standing in the middle of Elrond’s office, with the food probably getting cold. If there was one thing he hated it was cold soup. As he looked up to where the food was, Erestor had to blink at Melpomaen adjusting the soup on a heating pan. When had the young scribe left the room to get a heating pan, and where was Elrond.

“Melpomaen…?”

Watching as Mel jumped and whirled around to look at them, Erestor could not help but snort at his actions.

“Sorry, Lord Elrond just wanted to make sure that the food remained warm.” Melpomaen looked to his mentor and eldest brother.

“No need to apologize.” Erestor scanned the room  wondering how long passed. 

“We thought it essential to give you some privacy during your reunion.” Elrond step forward as he greeted Lord Glorfindel.

All Erestor could do was nod absently, as he watched the interaction between Glorfindel and Elrond. All the while holding onto Glorfindel’s hand as he dared not to let it go. He finally felt the cracks in his heart slowly to mend and that empty feeling leave as he watch his family and Herven interact. Whatever waited him in the years coming, Erestor ready face it with his family surrounding him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On to the translation: which most of us know the meaning to.
> 
> Adar: Father  
> Daro: Stop, Hault  
> Herven-Husband  
> Le hannon- thank you  
> Mae govannen: Well Met  
> Meleth: Love  
> Naneth: Mother  
> Pen-neth: little one  
> Suilad: Greeting
> 
> Many Thanks, Angelstar3999
> 
> Extra Note:  
> Glorfindel and Erestor's parents are the only ones who I had to give names to.


End file.
